


Christmas Portrait

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi! Can I ask for a X-mas fic with the Winchester Bros and the gang, where the reader brings her girlfriend over and everyone’s super supportive and sweet? Super fluffy please! Thanks y'all!





	Christmas Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi! Can I ask for a X-mas fic with the Winchester Bros and the gang, where the reader brings her girlfriend over and everyone’s super supportive and sweet? Super fluffy please! Thanks y'all!

Your left hand was on the steering wheel while the other held the hand of your girlfriend of six months. She had yet to meet your family, and you were both nervous and excited. Glancing at her, you smiled. “They’ll  _love_ you.” You told her as you looked back at the road.

“I hope so.” She told you. “They mean so much to you.” Your family meant the world to you, and couldn’t want to get home. They lived a few hours away, so between work, and them hunting, it was a bit difficult to get together. Christmas until New Year’s was the one time of year where there was no hunting, and you were able to get off work. Thankfully, you had a pretty understanding boss.

Kissing the back of her hand, you sighed contently. “We’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” You told her.

She nodded, clearly nervous. You’d filled her in on what they did, and how not everyone was human that would be there. She didn’t speak with you for about a week, but when Cas showed up in front of her at dinner one evening, there was no denying it. It took some adjusting to, but the two of you worked through it together.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the bunker, you killed the engine and turned to her. “They will fucking love you, babe.” You cupped her cheek. “And this will be the best first Christmas ever.”

She chuckled. “How many times have you done this.”

You bit your lip and shook your head. “Uh, none.” You blushed. “I’ve never brought a girlfriend home for Christmas.” Which was the truth. “I’ve never even come clean about the family business.”

She kissed you gently, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, let’s go introduce you to the craziest sons a bitches you will ever meet.” You teased.

* * *

“BOYS!” You called out, dropped your bags as you walked in. “The best Winchester is home!” You laughed.

They could be heard walking through the bunker towards you. Dean was the first one you saw, followed by Sam. “There’s my favorite sister.” He smirked, pulling you into a crushing hug.

You pushed against him. “Not only am I your only sister, I’m your twin, you idiot!” You laughed. “The better looking twin.”

Sam cracked up and shook his head. “Are you going to introduce us?” He smiled towards your girlfriend.

“Yeah, sis.” Dean finally let you go.

“Guys, this is Y/G/N.” You moved over and laced your fingers with hers. “Babe, this is my twin, Dean, and our younger brother, Sammy.” Her hand was between yours, comforting her.

She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” She gave them a small wave.

* * *

You, Y/G/N, Sam, and Dean were sitting around that night sipping your drinks. “So, as much as she’s talked about you, how’d you meet?” Dean asked, looking at her.

She chuckled. “I was dating this girl named Rose. Thought I loved her. Well, I came home from work one day and she was with one of her co-workers- Kyle.” She explained. “Obviously, I was pissed. Started throwing her things out of our window.”

“Some of it fell on me.” You laughed. “I started yelling up about crazy bastards. She looked out and said she was sorry. We ended up seeing each other again a week later at the store.” You picked at the label of your beer. “Started hanging out and kinda just clicked.”

Sam smiled. “It’s good to see you so happy.” He told you. “You deserve it.”

* * *

Y/G/N seemed to fit right in with your family, melding in seamlessly. The boys loved her, as you told her they would. Christmas Eve, Crowley popped in for something or another, and made her scream. You and the boys went running into the library to see what was wrong, to see a scared Y/G/N and a very confused Crowley.

Once you reassured her that he wouldn’t hurt her, she seemed to calm down a bit. You took her hand and led her away, letting them talk.  

Half an hour later, the three men found you slow dancing in the kitchen while working on dinner, your hands on her waist, her arms around your neck. Sam motioned them to leave the two of you be as you kissed her gently, putting his finger over his lips.

* * *

Christmas morning everyone was sitting around with their coffees, presents still untouched, as you waited for Cas. Smiling when he appeared, you got up and hugged him. “Merry Christmas, Cas.” You told him.

“Merry Christmas.” He replied, smiling back at you.

Sam got up. “Alright, alright!” He grinned. “Before we start opening presents, it’s time for the family Christmas picture.”

“I can take it.” Y/G/N offered.

“Nope. There’s a timer. You’re family. Get over here.” Dean motioned as everyone moved to stand in front on the tree. “Welcome to the family, sweetheart.” He grinned as you all smiled.  


End file.
